Black Bird
by EpicPurpleFish
Summary: Claire or X-1652 was a Hydra agent, but that's all gone now. Her memories were kept from her and now she must venture out into the unknown to reclaim them. She has to try to be normal... but normal is hard when you have massive black feathered wings and a brass steam punk leg. Claire strives to find answers, friends, and true happiness. That last one is a bit difficult... ON HIATUS
1. Interogation

**Disclaimer: I only own X-1652 and the plot. Everything else belongs to the wonderful Stan Lee/Jack Kirby and everyone else who works at Marvel.**

* * *

><p>The young adult sat in the cold metal chair at the desk. She held her cuffed hands in her lap she stared at her lap.<br>"Can you speak?" Our favourite red-head assassin asked her.  
>The woman didn't respond as her long black hair fell over her eyes. She looked down at her extremely worn-out jeans. She had olive skin and was wearing a white singlet with an oversized cargo jacket over the top.<br>Natasha sighed, "Do you know anything? Can you even understand me?"  
>They had warned her. They had told her to say nothing if she was caught. The people on the outside were dangerous. Hydra was helping her. Protecting her. She must not give in, but she wanted <em>freedom<em>. She was silent for a minute. She looked up at Nat who was across from her and now seated.  
>"X-1652" She muttered, looking up to stare at Natasha with her piercing yellow eyes.<br>"Pardon?"  
>"X-1652. That's what I know. That's my name." She said quietly. It felt strange for her to talk. She wasn't allowed to speak unless commanded to say a certain phrase or word, but now she had freedom… and she liked it. Natasha looked a bit taken aback and… sympathetic? X-1652 wasn't really good with emotions.<p>

"OK, it's a start. What else do you know?" Natasha prompted her. X-1652 was silent. She was unsure whether or not to reveal anymore. Telling this woman her name was enough to get her in trouble for when the white coats came back for her. After a minute or two of pure silence Natasha tried again.

"It's ok. You're safe now. Do you want to start with basics? How old are you?" Romanoff smiled at her trying to get more information.

X-1652 shook her head as she looked down again.

Natasha looked confused at this, "No?"

"No. I don't know, lost count."

"Why were you with Hydra?" Natasha asked, "Were you running from them?"

X-1652 sighed, they weren't going to find her anytime soon. She finally gave in,

"I was running. I was escaping."

"Okay, this is progress. Why were you escaping?"

"B-Because it hurt. I was weak. I couldn't bear it."

"What happened?" Nat asked her

X-1652 held out her hands to the agent, "I can show you."

Natasha looked un-easy and hesitant.

"You have my word I will not harm you." She promised Romanoff.

"Alright but after you show me I have to put them back on"

Natasha typed in a quick code on the side using one hand to shield X-1652 from seeing it,

"There, now what was it?"

She brushed her long black hair out of the way although it fell back in front of her. She took a deep breath before slipping off her long cargo jacket.

"These"

Under the jacket, folded neatly behind her back were a set of jet-black wings coming from under her singlet, that –since she was basically centre of the room- stretched to both walls beside her. She kept her eyes shut as she feared the agent's reaction.

"They're fine I assure you. It's ok."

She opened her eyes and saw that Natasha now was to the left of her lightly toughing her bird-like feathered wing.

Natasha then led her to her seats. X-1652 still had her wings out as she sat down.

"I work for SHIELD, we met someone like you a few months back. We can help you, get you back on track." Nat encouraged.

X-1652 shook her head, "I've killed people"

"So have I"

"I've killed more than I can be bothered to count"

"How long were you in there?" She challenged, changing the subject.

Silence.

The deathly silence filled the room as she decided on what to say. _I could lie… But she would notice. She may be having trouble reading me right now but she would pick upon it, better not. _She thought

"I remember nothing before it. Like one day I just woke up and I was there. I was told that this was because Hydra was my sole purpose in life." She admitted

"Like I said, we can help. We can help you recover your memories of your life before Hydra. Maybe you have a family."

"I didn't have a life before Hydra-"

Nat cut her short, "Bullshit. That's what they want to you think"

Even more silence ensued

"Well, for starters you need a name"

"I have a name. I told you, it's X-"

"That's not a name it's a serial number"

"It's all I have!" She yelled getting annoyed at the agent in front of her. She was standing up with her hands on the table, her large black wings outstretched and menacing. Her yellow eyes were glaring at the agent.

"For all you know you could have a life! So do you want my help or not? Because it's either me or prison. You said it yourself, you're a killer. But lucky for you SHIELD is willing to overlook you're criminal records. Just… give it some thought at least." Natasha stated finally before standing up and leaving the room with a small smile.

X-1652 sat down with a huff and tucked her wings behind her as she put her jacket back on.

'_Well,'_ she thought, '_there may be the possibility of a past. A slim possibility…'_

She heard the door open once more but did not look over.

'_Probably just another SHIELD agent… Or that Natasha lady again…'_

"Hey" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

X-1652 looked up to see a man standing in front of the door, leaning casually against the wall.

"Hello" She greeted coldly as she looked up to him.

"My name's James Barns but most people call me Bucky." He said as he went to sit down.

"That's nice to know." She said blatantly.

"Listen, Nat's right. We can help you. Trust me, all it takes is one thing like a face or an object or a place."

"You don't understand, I d-"

"I **do **understand. I had the same stuff drilled into me."

"How long have you been out?"

"Out of Hydra? A few months. I was just like you, I didn't know my name either"

X-1652's eyes drifted to his right hand that was coming out of his shirt. It was silver and metallic, artificial. Like hers.

"Did they give you one too?" She questioned Bucky

"One what?" He asked her curiously. X-1652 gestured to his arm,

"Your arm, I have the same."

Bucky slid his sleeve up to reveal his mechanic arm,

"You have an arm like this?" He asked confused.

She shook her head and turned on her side with her leg out. X-1652 rolled up her jean leg and unzipped the side of her boot to reveal a brass steampunk styled leg that went from above her knee and was mechanic.

"They gave me this the day I got there. Felt strange at the start but I've gotten used to it."

Bucky, who was staring at the complex piece of machinery looked up at her,

"Hydra does everything for a reason. I was only there to take down SHIELD."

"They were training me for a mission…"

"And what was that?"

"They wanted me to take down a rogue Hydra agent, his name was the Winter Soldier"

"Really now?" He asked startled

"Yeah, but I had a plan. I was going to abandon the mission, look for chrome."

"What's a chrome?"

"Chrome is a girl I met in Hydra. We only talked once or twice but she was a friend. One day she went on a mission and didn't come back so I was going to find her."

Bucky knew there was a large chance that she was dead. There would be no chance in finding her anyway if she was still alive.

"Maybe she's not your only friend, maybe you had others before Hydra."

X-1652 was silent for a minute. She liked the thought of friends, friends were good.

"Please tell Natasha my answer is yes."

Bucky smiled at this and stood up.

"I'll make sure to tell her"

Just before Bucky could make it out the door he was stopped,

"And could you possibly tell her that I a name, Claire?"

"Will do"

And with that James Barnes had finally convinced Claire to give up on Hydra and look in to her forgotten past, and Claire gave her first genuine smile in years.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first chapter, hope you guys like it! The updates might be a bit slow (Sorry) because I need to work on 'Meet Me Halfway' my other story. The next chapter is basically a character profile... This story <em>might <em>be StevexClaire. PM me if you have any questions or anything really... Please favourite, follow, and review if you like it! \^.^/**


	2. Writers Block

Hey Guys!

I have a severe case of writers block so I need **your** help! Review or Pm me what you want to see in this story please so I can update soon!

Thanks a bunch

Narla


End file.
